Tears just Burn
by realworld21
Summary: Ginny is heartbroken after Harry dumps her, but she learns to cope in the arms of another guy, until everything comes crashing down on her. Complete unless i get enough reveiws to motivate me to write an epilogue.
1. Without you

I have spent my entire life looking for someone to be that perfect someone. I have waited patiently for that day to come when my someone would come and sweep me off my feet. I waited and hoped, until, one day, I thought I found him. I am Ginny Weasly. I have auburn curly hair and clear blue eyes. I am and always will be in love with Harry Potter, but he is not my someone.

I met him 3 months ago in Hogsmede while I was following Harry, Ron, and Hermione around. He was sitting in the Three Broom Sticks. I boy with brown hair that fell neatly in his eyes and dark blue eyes that reminded me of an ocean. His eyes. They were dark and pure. They made me feel alive and yet, they scarred me at the same time.

I am an outgoing person, so when I saw him sitting all alone in the Three Broom Sticks, I walked over and introduced myself.

"Hi. My name is Ginny. Do you mind?" I said, motioning to the chair next to him. He shook his head and I sat down.

"My name is Roger. I'm in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. You?"

"I'm in Griffindor. What year are you in?"

We proceeded to talk for hours on end. I found out that he was in Harry's year, but yet, I had never ever seen him before. His father was an auror and that is what he planned to be when he got out of Hogwarts. He was so perfect. I knew that I loved him. Sure, Harry still had a place in my heart, but this new guy, he was my someone.

I went back to the common room after dinner and pulled Hermione to the side. "Can I talk to you alone?" I asked her.

"Sure," She said with a concerned look on her face.

She followed me up the stairs and into the head boy and head girls quarters. Hermione was Head Girl of course. She and, I still could not believe it, Ron. Why Harry was not Head Boy I did not know but, I guess it is best not to but a taken girl with an available friend.

We walked into her room and I sat on her bed. I proceeded to tell her everything about the new boy that I could remember. Hermione sat quietly and hung on to my every word. When I stopped talking she looked at me square in the eyes and said, "Do you love him?"

"I think I do Mione. I really do."

Hermione began to jump around and scream. She was so happy for me. I began to jump around with her. What a sight to see. Two usually well behaved girls jumping around screaming. We probably looked and sounded like the measly first years. I went back to my dormitory later that night. I fell asleep quickly and dreamed of him.

_I was sitting in a hotel room on the couch. I was wearing a silk night gown and in my hand was a glass of wine. I looked in the mirror on the opposite wall to see that I was much older. Suddenly, a door swung open and Roger walked into the room. He came and sat on the couch with me. I laid my head on his chest and his hand grabbed mine and interlaced the fingers. I stared into the fire and he leaned down. "I love you," he whispered and then kissed me on the top of the head and then….._

I woke up to the shrill ring of my alarm clock. "Damn it!" I yelled. I forgot to turn of my alarm clock, it was Saturday. No classes. I rolled over and tried to go back to my wonderful dream, but I couldn't. I looked at the clock, it read 8:50. Not too late. I decided to get up and take a shower. Maybe Roger would be down having breakfast so that I could spend some time with him.

I pulled myself out of bed and stalked to the bathroom. I turned the water up extremely high and then inched my way toward the stream so that I was not scalded by the boiling water. I ran my hands through my hair and down my body. This shower marked the beginning of a new life for Ginerva Weasly. With this shower, I was washing away my longing for Harry Potter. I was free. It felt good.

I pulled myself out of the shower reluctantly and grabbed my towel. After I dried off I smoothed down my hair and dried it with magic. I applied my makeup and chose my outfit. I decided on an old short jean skirt and a white halter top. I pulled on a pair of white high heeled sandals and took one last look in the mirror.

"No more black for you Ginny Weasly," I told myself, "this is the beginning of a new you."

With that I turned on my heel and strutted out of the room. I walked into the Great Hall to hear a buzz of conversation. I got half way to the Griffindor table before almost all the conversation had disappeared. Boy from all houses were gaping and girls were trying to pull their boyfriends back to reality. Finally, after almost a year I was turning heads again. I loved looking good but, after my breakup with Harry, I couldn't seem to bring myself to put on makeup or wear my good clothes. Those clothes used to be for Harry alone. For the longest time I was not ready to let the world see the clothes that I wore for Harry. Instead I wore black, turned no heads, and was considered gothic and suicidal.

Now I was wearing sexy clothes, turning heads, and loving it. It was a change, but it was one that should have happened a long time ago. I finally reached the table and sat down next to HermioneRon. They were sitting so close together that they were practically one person. They were also snogging each others brains out so that they didn't even notice my grand entrance.

I sighed and looked around the room. Many people were still looking at me, but I was only looking for one person. Roger was gaping at me from the other side of the room. It was a big change from the mourning girl he had met yesterday. Today, I was sexy. I winked at him and picked up a piece of toast and began to butter. It was not until this time that I noticed Harry, sitting next to me and staring at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, but who would know.

"Morning Harry!" I said. I wanted him to know that I was over him.

"Whu…uh….ijah…." was all Harry could say.

I took that as a good morning to you to. That reaction from Harry made me feel really good. I had shocked him senseless. I was beaming. I finished mutilating my toast and turned to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione? Hermione. HERMIONE! Stop snogging my brother and talk to me!"

Hermione turned and looked at me. Her eyes widened. "Your not wearing black?" She said.

"No, I'm done with black. Is it an improvement?" I replied.

Before Hermione could say anything more Ron cried out, "Hallelujah! My sister is no longer a Goth. Praise the Lord!"

"Thanks for you support dear brother," I said with a bit of a sneer. Hermione on the other hand leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I'm proud of you."

She understood what a huge step this was for me. Going from the girl ready to end her life to the girl ready to live it up to the fullest. I sat there quietly for a while and ate my toast until Dean came over. He was trying to flirt with me, saying that I looked good and putting his hand on my leg.

"Touch me again and I swear that I will curse into the next decade," I told him fiercely. Just because I decided to change the way I looked did not mean I was going to change the way I acted. I was still the fiery tempered red-head who was **not** looking to get laid tonight.

Dean backed off and went to sulk at the other end of the table, far away from my wrath. I didn't blame him. Even I frightened me when I was mad. I continued to eat my toast and searched the Great Hall again for Roger. He wasn't where he was before. I frantically looked around the room until a voice behind me said, "Do you mind?"

Roger was behind me, pointing to the spot that Dean had just left. "Sure," I replied.

He sat down and picked up a muffin from the stack of food in the center of the table. "You look different today. It's a good thing." Roger said after a few minutes of silence. I smiled in return and finished my very soggy piece of toast. Suddenly, I felt something on m thigh. It just sat there. Roger's hand was on my thigh. I looked over at him but he was not looking at me. I sat back, for the first time in a long time, I was enjoying having a guy care about me. A guy who was not just trying to lull me into his bedroom.

We spent the rest of the day together. By the end of the day we were holding hands and he was holding me in his arms. I was happy. After Harry had broke up with me to go fight, and eventually defeat the Dark Lord, I thought that my heart would never be whole again. Now, Roger had entered my life with his strong arms, clear eyes, lulling voice, and glue to put my heart back together. I was falling for him, bad.

That was a week ago. On the fifth day, two days ago, he asked me out. I was never so happy. Sure, I had had flings with boys, none of them involving sex, but I had only loved one person. Harry. Now I was in love with Roger. It was a monumental moment. He asked me in the Astronomy Tower while we were stargazing after hours. His deep voice was entrancing and I was so drawn to him. Of course I said yes when he asked. Then he smiled and leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. His strong arms found their way around my waist, holding me and making all my pains go away, forever.

Yesterday was Friday. After I finished all my classes, I ran into the Great Hall. It had become our meeting place. We would meet there and then he always had a new idea for a romantic adventure. Why had I never met him before? Why had I never even heard of him? He was perfect. He should have been the object of everyone's fantasy. Why was he not?

I didn't know, but I also didn't care. He was mine and he was perfect. I found him sitting by himself at the Ravenclaw table. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his broad shoulders. I then sat down at the table. His hand quickly engulfed mine. We never said anything on these dates. We didn't need to talk. Our love was enough to help us communicate. When I was with him I lost all track of time. I could have spent the rest of eternity at that table with him, staring into his dreamy eyes.

I was in love. Real love. True love. Not lust and not a crush. This was different. This was real. This should have been forever. The ceiling in the Great Hall was sprinkled with stars when we made our way back to our own common rooms. Right before I entered the Griffindor commonroom he grabbed my hand and spun me around. He then threw his arms around my waist and, with one last look into my eyes, closed them and pushed his lips into mine. We stood there for a while kissing. I was in heaven, swirling in a utopia that only I could understand. Suddenly, it was over and he was running down the hall to his own room.

I watched his figure descend the stairs and then turn the corner. I walked through the portrait hole into the common room. Harry was pacing in the middle of the room. When he say me he turned on me. "Where have you been! I have been worried sick about you! I thought that guy…I don't know what I though. Where the hell were you!" Harry yelled at me.

"Harry, what does it matter to you where I was? You never seemed to care before. You went off to go fight the Dark Lord and left me to fend for myself. You don't care what happens to me!" I yelled back.

"That's not true," Harry said more softly, "I do care."

"No you don't. If you cared you would have never left me. You would have let me come with you and if that was not possible, you at least would have taken me back when you returned from your journey! Did you think I forgot? I never forgot Harry! You broke my heart and Roger has helped me fix it! I don't need you anymore!" His hurt look told me that I had really struck a nerve, but I didn't care. He did not love me. Love was what Roger gave me. Harry was simply giving me sympathy. I didn't need that.

I ran up the stairs and threw myself on my bed and began to cry. I didn't know why but for some reason, my heart was breaking again. It made me feel weak and worthless. I thought I was over Harry. I was over Harry. I shouldn't feel this way. Tears streaming down my face, I began to drift to sleep and was lost in the blackness and sorrow of my own dream.

My sleep was empty of dreams. I had no dream to comfort my grief ridden heart. I needed my strength for everything was about to change.


	2. The Deal

**Hey guys! It's me! Remeber me? O.K. well, i am soooo sorry this took so long but my computer is evil and has been ploting the end of this story, but i have finally won the battle. Hope you like! I know its short but my next idea needs its own chapter.**

* * *

I awoke that morning with sleep in my eyes. I rolled over and tried to return to what little peace I had found in my dreams but I was not blessed with sleep that morning. Damn my internal clock. Slowly I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Looking over at the clock I could see that it was around 10.

"Saturday," I said to no one unparticular. I felt retched. I wanted to go back under the covers and die but that was not in the plan. I was over Harry Potter thus I could not possibly feel this way. I was done. Through. It was over. But if I was over him, why was my heart still breaking from our fight the night before. I small sob escaped my lips but I ignored my bleeding heart. I stood up and walked over to my trunk.

Sorting through my trunk was always a dangerous endeavor but one that I partook in often. I sifted through many pairs of socks and shirts before I found what I was looking for. They were a pair of faded jeans. They were torn on the right pocket and had holes in the knees. They smelled like Harry. These were the pants I was wearing the day he asked me out. I turned them over and looked at the back.

"There it is," I said quietly. On the back pocket was a little embroidered heart made out of red thread. I put that heart there the night I said yes. I went back to my room and sewed the heart on my pants. That heart was for Harry. Now it was meant for Roger.

I looked in my trunk one more time and came up with a silk halter top, red. It was bright and happy. I hoped that the color might rub off on my attitude. Picking up the clothes I fled to the bathroom. I quickly hopped in the shower and turned the water as hot as it could go. I inched toward the stream slowly so I wasn't scalded and I began to cry. I looked out from behind the shower curtain and I could see my pants. The pants I loved so much lying on the floor. No love in them. They were just pants. The love that was in them that one night left them when Harry broke up with me.

I rubbed my eyes again and wrapped a towel around me. Climbing out of the shower, I quickly dried my hair and brushed it out. I put on light pink makeup and a necklace with a small silver heart on it. Hermione had given me that heart after Harry dumped me. It hurt, but at the same time, that heart made me feel like Harry was close to me. I pulled on the jeans. They fit tightly, like love should.

I finished dressing and choked back tears as I looked in the mirror. I looked beautiful, but not for Harry. These clothes had been meant for Harry alone, but now they were going to some other guy. I took one last look and ran out of the bathroom. I dashed through the commonroom and out the portrait hole. I was coming down the stairs when I ran into something hard.

"Ow! Dammit!" The thing cried. "Watch where your going!"

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly picking myself off of the ground.

"Ginny?" Ron said. "Oh Ginny! I'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell."

Then he paused. "Are you okay Gin? You look pretty wretched."

"I'm fine," I said quickly. "I had a late night."

"I would say so. Harry practically staid up all night waiting for you and when he finally did go to bed he was fuming about something you said. What did you do to the bloke Gin? He was devastated last night saying things like, 'She doesn't care' and 'She doesn't understand."

Harry talked about me. I was shocked but I tried not to show it.

"Harry and I had a bit of an argument last night. I don't want to talk about it Ron. I'll see you around."

With that I quickly ran into the Great Hall. I looked around the Ravenclaw table for Roger but I didn't see him so I walked over to the Griffindor table. Hermione looked at me for a minute with a look of concern for my dress.

"You okay Gin?" She said.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I sat down quickly and grabbed some eggs to avoid further interrogation. I hated lying to Hermione. I wasn't fine. I was breaking inside but she couldn't know that. She worried too much. It wasn't good for her.

I finished my toast and fled the room. I wanted to find Roger. I wanted some praise on this outfit that took me so long to put together and caused me so much pain. I found him over by the Quiditch fields. I walked over to him saying, "Never thought you would be one interested in Quiditch."

"I'm not," He said, "I was trying to figure out why it means so much to you."

"Well, my team is really important to me. I love those guys."

"You mean _that_ guy." He said.

I didn't understand. "What guy?" I questioned.

"Harry Potter. I heard him yelling at you last night and then muffled moans. I know that you still love him. Why try and carry on this lie? Why pretend? You don't love me. You love your half-witted mudblood friend and your dumb old ex-boyfriend."

"That's a lie! I do love you!" I was so hurt. I loved this boy do much that I had struggled against my own heart to try and impress him. I loved him so much and he was accusing me of not.

Roger gave me a look that was as cold as ice. "Prove it. Prove that you love me."

I faltered underneath his gaze. I terrified me. I was stuck. "How?" I shakily asked him.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 8 sharp. If you don't come, I will hurt, no, I will kill your little lover boy. Yes Ginny, I am not afraid to kill Harry Potter. Do as I tell you because I know you don't want precious little greeneyes to die now do we."

He threw that last comment at me as if it was knife and it struck me right in the heart. "I will be there." I said as tears filled my eyes. How could he? He betrayed me. I hated him. I walked away and waited for my coming doom that would be 8.


	3. Hold me when I'm cying

Chapter 3

By the time I arrived at the commonroom I was in tears. The boy I loved was blackmailing me. He wanted to kill the boy that broke my heart but also made me so happy that one summer.

"Damn Roger! Damn Harry! Damn Life!" I screamed throwing myself into the wall. I hurt when I hit the hard surface but I didn't care. I crumpled into a ball and slid down to the floor. My red hair spilled over my shoulders and tears flowed freely from my eyes.

I sat there for a very long time crying and shaking. After a long time, a shadow crossed over me and stopped over my figure.

"Gin? Ginny? Gin! Are you okay?" The voice called out to me.

"Harry?" I said, lifting my head just slightly.

"Oh Gin. Are you hurt? What happened?" Harry said falling on the floor next to me. I opened my mouth to tell him that it was Roger but suddenly a voice popped into my head. It was Rogers voice.

"Don't tell him," Roger's voice said.

_But I want to. I need to._

"Tell him anything and I will kill him anyway. Tell Harry and I will kill him, Ron, and Ginny. I will kill all your friends. Don't tell him anything."

_But…I hate you. _

Then the voice was gone and all I heard was Harry asking me what was wrong. I wanted to tell Harry so badly but him life. His life was much more important.

"Ginny, please tell me what is wrong," Harry said softly to me.

"I can't Harry. I can't tell you," I said falling into another fit of heavy sobs. My entire body shook with such force that Harry threw his arms around me to try and protect me. My head fell limply onto his chest and he placed me in the lap. His arms were wrapped tenderly around me. Holding me and protecting me. If only he knew.

We sat there for what seemed like hours. I kept crying but Harry was there for me. He helped me. After a while I looked into Harry's eyes and said, "Thanks Harry but I have to go."

He gave me a hurt look but I gave him a kiss on the cheek before running into my dorm room. I had to get ready for what was sure to happen to me that night. Harry staid in the commonroom sitting against the wall for a long time. Ron walked in and, spotting his best mate on the floor, walked over and sat next to Harry.

"Hey Harry! How are you? Why the hell are you sitting on the floor?" Ron said.

"Ginny was crying and I was sitting with her. She just left. I wonder what happened to her."

"She didn't tell you? That's odd. She tells you everything. She trusts you more than she trusts me." Ron said. Harry gave him a hurt look. "Well she did. Before…..well, you know," Ron finished, a guilty look flowing over him face. He knew that Harry did not like to talk about the past.

"Why Harry? You love her so much. You should just ask her out." Ron said.

"She would never say yes. She loves that Roger fellow. I'm just a distant memory of something that could have been," Harry said remorsefully.

"No mate. You got it all wrong. She loves you. She does. Roger isn't even in the picture." Ron said mater-of-factly.

Harry's face lit up. "Really?" He asked. "Roger…" he said, a look of understanding crossing his face. "She is crying over something Roger did to her. She said she couldn't tell me. That I wouldn't understand. It must be Roger. That bloody bastard! If he is hurting my Ginny I will kill him!" Harry said, his voice growing in intensity as his sentence went on.

Harry decided that he was going to win back my heart. He was going to get to Roger before Roger got me.

In the meantime, I was up in my room crying. I had thrown myself on my bed and I was crying. I wished that I could stay with Harry but I didn't want his death to be on my hands. Or Rogers. What did it really matter?

I pulled myself up and stripped out of my perfect jeans. Whatever love they ever possessed no longer seemed to work. I felt horrible. I ruffled through my closet and found a pair of black jeans and a gray camisole. I pulled them on and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was ruffled and my face was all puffy and blotchy. I quickly performed a glamour charm that helped clear a little of it up. I didn't look great, but I didn't want Roger to think I was weak. I hated him, but I wanted to prove I could do anything. I looked at the clock to see that it was 5:30. Dinner would start soon but I did not care.

Looking in the mirror one last time, I threw myself on the bed and set my alarm clock for 7:45. I closed my eyes and an uneasy sleep overcame me. A sleep full of dragons and demons, all with Rogers face, and all laughing cruelly at me.


	4. Drowning in my tears until there was you

Chapter 4

My sleep was not restful, nor was it worth the pain that I was experiencing in my dreams. When I woke up, I heard a horrible screeching in my ears. My alarm clock was going off but it read 8:15, not 7:45. I began to panic. Roger would come looking for me and who knew what he would do when he found me.

I sprang out of bed and ran for the door, not worrying about how I looked. I ran into the common room and ran into something very solid and very angry.

"You're late," It said coldly and cruelly. "I said to be in the room of requirement at 8 and instead I find you in your common room at 8:15. I thought you cared for the life of your friends. Apparently you don't care if I kill them."

"Roger! Please! I'm sorry! My alarm clock did not go off. I was trying to get there as fast as possible. I didn't mean…" I was cut off by a hand hitting my face, hard. Roger looked down at me rubbing his hand.

"Shut up bitch," he said. "I don't care for your excuses. I want you to do as you're told."

With that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me roughly to my feet. He then dragged me into the fireplace and threw some green powder in saying, "The room of Requirement!"

I closed my eyes and tried not to get sick. Fireplaces were spinning all around me, or was I spinning. My face was burning from where Roger had hit me. I felt faint but just before I passed I heard a clam soothing voice in my ear that said, "Hold on Gin. I'm coming to save you, as I should have done a long time ago."

I tried so hard to keep conscious. I struggled to keep my eyes open and to keep my mind working. The spinning and swirling. A sharp pain that I felt in my arm and later, the red blood that began to seep from a deep gash in my arm. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. The room stopped swirling and my head stopped spinning.

I was thrown out of the fireplace into a room with a plush bed and a small couch. The walls were a mixture of red stripes and blue stripes. Suspicions confirmed. I was brought here to unite Griffindor and Ravenclaw in a way that no child my age should be united. Roger grabbed my arm roughly and threw me onto the couch.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He called quickly, pointing his wand at me. I was frozen where I was. I was sprawled across the couch from where I had hit it. I could not move an inch. My mind began to race while Roger began to talk.

"From the first moment I met you," he began, "I found myself mesmerized by your presence. I thought that it could be possible that I had feelings for you. That maybe, I was in love. When I asked you out, I thought you loved me to. Then, he came to me. The Dark Lord appeared to me in a dream and opened my eyes to all that was going on around me. He told me that you still were in love with that rat Potter. He said that you did not really care. I didn't believe him at first but then I began to watch the way you acted. You really didn't care about me. You still love Potter. You know its true. So the Dark Lord gave me an idea. A plan. Why not unite these two houses? Why not create a bond that even Potter cannot break. We are going to perform the unbreakable vow."

"Never," I thought to myself, since I could not speak.

"You will do as I tell you or your little lover boy will die. I have death eaters in the castle right now. They are ready to kill him is I give them word. Do you really want him dead? Are you so selfish that you will just let him die?"

Roger's voice was cruel and cold as he spoke these words to me. Roger didn't love me. He wanted power. He wanted the power to control me. I hated him. With all my heart I hated him. I wanted him dead. A tear ran down my face as I weighed my options. Lose Harry or lose my free will. Which was more important? Soon many more tears followed the first.

Roger's face contorted with anger and malice. He rushed at me and began to beat me, his fist landing all over my vulnerable body as more tears flowed steadily from my eyes.

"Stupid bitch! You don't know what I have done for you! You love Potter and you don't give a damn what happens to me!"

My body was burning and my eyes were burning. Every tear I shed was for Harry. I hoped that what I was enduring now would save him. I did not want Harry to die. The tears just burned. Every tear I shed was like a little piece of my heart leaving me. My heart burned. Tears just burn.

I lost consciousness and when I awoke I was naked and Roger was readying himself to rape me. I freaked and immediately tried to escape. I tried to move. To run. To scream, but I could do nothing. Suddenly, I felt a blast of icy cold air and a harsh voice said, "Leave her be. Don't touch her again!"

Harry ran into the room and threw a curse at Roger. It hit him in the chest and caused Roger to fall to the ground writhing in pain and a minute later lay still breathing heavily, eyes darting around the room. Harry ran over to me muttering the counter curse allowing me to move. He pulled a sheet off of the bed and wrapped my bruised and bleeding body in it. He said, "Hold on Gin! Listen to me! You have to hear this before I lose you!"

I felt my spirit leaving me and then, from what seemed like a long way away, Harry called out, "I love you Ginny! I always have and I always will!" Then, I felt something against my lips but I never got to see what. I was gone. I knew nothing. I felt nothing. Then, my mind went. Tears just burn.


	5. Your shield and you sword, forever

Chapter 5

**Hey readers! It's me! Your ever present author. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and just so you know, no, Ginny did not die. This is the last chapter and if you all review, I will write you guys an Epilogue. So review! Happy ending! Oh, and fyi, if it is in italics that means it is Ginny's thoughts. She is not actually speaking there and there are no quotation marks so don't get confused. On with the story!**

My mind came awake before the rest of me did. My head hurt. My arms hurt. My entire body felt like it was burning. My eyes opened and I saw a bright light and I heard voices around me.

"She seems to waking up. Harry, grab me that bottle."

_Harry. Harry was there. Oh my head. Pain. Not good. Wait! Harry! Harry loves me! He told me so right before…..what the hell happened to me. I was going along all happy and then all of a sudden, oh, wait. Roger. That's what happened. Ugh, I hope that little creep will burn in Azkaban. He tried to kill me. Damn him. Maybe that is why everything hurts. What happened after Harry got there? I think I fainted. Hold it. Where am I?_ It was at that point that my eyes began to work and for the first time in a long time I saw. Harry was standing over me holding a bottle full of a bubbly green liquid. So was Hermione. She held a spoon full of the green stuff.

"Here Gin. Drink this. It will make the pain go away," Hermione told me.

I took the potion happily. It tasted horrible but I choked it down and coughed for a minute then fell back against the pillows.

"What happened?" I asked in a strangled little voice that sounded nothing like my own.

Harry looked down at me with sad eyes. "We thought we had lost you," He began. "You were so badly mangled after I got to the Room of Requirement. You were also shivering."

_And naked. _I thought. _Wait! Harry saw me naked! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!_

"I wrapped you in a blanket and then I saw your eyes closing. I proclaimed my undying love to you and then brought you down here to the infirmary and you staid in a little comma for a week. And this is today, Friday and you just came out of your comma. It has been a good day." Harry finished.

Hermione gave me a huge hug and big smile. The hug hurt a little. My whole body was still a little sore but the potion was working miracles on my headache.

"I would like to get up," I said. My voice was getting stronger.

Harry left the room and Hermione helped me up and then helped me to get dressed. Once I was adorned in a pair of old jeans and a white camisole I walked into the corridor. I was a bit shaky on my feet but I made it over to Harry. Harry grabbed my hand and led me over to the quiditch fields.

Still holding my hand, Harry summoned two brooms and helped me on to the better of the two. I took off with careful precision. Flying around for a while, I found myself flying next to Harry. We both stopped miles from the ground and Harry turned to me and said, "I always loved you Ginny. I really did. I was just afraid. Afraid that I would lose you. I would die if I lost you. You mean the world to me."

I had waited what seemed like years to hear these words. I tear trickled down my cheek. Harry took his thumb and gently brushed it away.

"I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you more than life Ginny Weasly."

Harry then gently grabbed my face and pulled me toward him and our lips met in a gently kiss. Our first kiss. Even though we had been in love before, we never kissed. It was soft and full of compassion.

We gently pulled away and, linking hands, we sailed to the ground to find a very distressed Ron.

"Ginny! Oh MY GOSH GINNY!" Ron screamed running over to me and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you were dead for sure."

"Oh, Ron. I missed you to."

"Don't you worry Gin. That evil Roger will never touch you again. Harry and I, well, we sent him to Azkaban. He will rot there for the rest of his days. You will never have to worry again. I will never let anything happen to you again." Ron said. He was so proud and so happy. I gave him another hug while Harry said, "All that goes double for me."

"Wait," Ron said pulling away from my hug. "Did you ask her mate?"

"Not yet," Harry said. "Gin, I know it seems kind of sudden but this means so much to me. I want to always be there for you. I want to always be your shoulder to cry on and your arms to protect you. I always want to be your shield and sword." Harry said with love in his eyes. With that he sank down on one knee pulling a ring from his pocket. "Ginny Weasly, will you marry me?"

I fell to the ground next to Harry and crying said, "Yes. My god yes! I thought this day would never come!"

Harry slipped the lovely silver diamond ring on my finger and kissed me deeply until Ron screamed, "Let me leave first! Gross!"

Laughing, the two of us got up and walked into the castle. We walked away from all the pain together. Walking from darkness into light. We would spend the rest of our days in that light. Nothing could touch us. We were free. We were golden. We shed no more tears and we felt no more pain. Tears would never burn again. Harry and I were in love. Nothing could touch us anymore. We were free.

**Yeah for happy endings. I mean it people! You better review. I want comment and criticism. If you think it sucks tell me. I'm a big girl and I can handle it. I promise I won't cry. If you want and epilogue say so in your review. Hope you liked it and I also hope you guys are happy that I updated. I'm supposed to be doing my math homework right now but instead I worked on this story for your benefit. You better have liked it.**


End file.
